Love, Blood & Lust
by FanGirl898
Summary: When Ian and Mickey meet its lust at first sight. But they both have dark pasts one darker than the other. They fall for each other anyway both deciding to let love conquer all. But when their pasts come back to haunt them will they be able to protect each other?
1. Chapter 1: New Year, New Me

Mickey's POV

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here" I said reluctantly walking into the club.

"Well someone has to have fun on your birthday"

"And we all know it's not gonna be you" Ethan finishes for Mandy

I only came out tonight for them, I'd be happy to stay in. But I promised them a night out and I'd hate to disappoint my little sister and my best friend. Plus I guess I should try to have fun on my own fucking birthday. Even though my birthday isn't till tomorrow. But I guess it's better to celebrate tonight since everyone's gonna be hungover tomorrow, hell maybe I'll even get laid.

"Plus it's new year's eve Mick, and maybe if you loosen up we could find a guy hot enough for you to take home" Mandy said like she's a fucking mind reader.

"Let's not get crazy' I mumble

"Seriously Mands you don't want to scare him off do you?" Ethan said ordering us some drinks

While he does I look at the menu and see some pretty weird shit. A lot of foods centering on...blood. My stomach rolls when I realize what kind of club this is.

"You do realize that I'm gonna have to murder both of you right?"

"Don't blame me, it was _her_ idea" Ethan said pointing at Mandy

"Come on you guys know that I've got a hard on for vampires" she said shamelessly taking a swig for her beer

"Relax Mick nothings gonna happen" Ethan said taking his whiskey from the bartender

"Hey guys" Chloe said walking over to us

"Hey Chlo" we all say in unison

"Where are Iggy and Colin?" she asks

"Running late Colin just texted said they'll be here in twenty" Mandy said

"How'd they convince you to come to a vamp club?" Chloe asks me

"They didn't tell me" I complain, I like Chloe she's one of the nicest girls that Colin's dated in a while.

"Kind of a mean thing to do on his birthday Mands. And do you think it's cool to bring Iggy and Colin here considering their line of work?" she said whispering the last part

Iggy and Colin didn't really feel like going the respectable route when we first moved here. So they stayed in the drug business and one of the newest most sought after drugs is vamp venom. Which Ig and Colin are very good at harvesting, how they do it is still a mystery to us, not that we really want to know.

"Huh I didn't think about that" Mandy said looking a little worried

"Don't worry guys they wouldn't dare try anything here. Not on Mick's birthday" Ethan said reassuringly

"Exactly" Colin said wrapping his arms around Chloe and kissing her

"Happy birthday Mick" Iggy said rolling his eyes at our brother and his girlfriend

"Thanks" I said hugging him

"Well now that Mick has the right amount of supervision I'm gonna hit the dance floor" she said looking intently at the dance floor

We all look where she is to see what guy she's eye fucking. I'm surprised to see her staring at a blonde chick. Who's looking back at her just as intensely.

"I didn't you'd be the type Mands" Chloe said

"Yea since when?" Ethan said rolling his eyes and ordering another drink

"Since every guy I've been with has been a tool" she said

"What she really means is since we finally got rid of Keny-"

"Yea you guys keep talking about that I'm gonna go check that out" she said cutting Iggy off and heading to the dance floor towards the blond chick.

"Asshole" Colin said punching Iggy in the shoulder "why would you bring that up?!"

"Yea dude not cool" Ethan said

Iggy just shrugs and follows Mandy's lead hitting the dance floor. Chloe and Colin follow a few drinks later leaving just me and Ethan. Who I can sense is just dying to start hunting.

"In spite of what my sister thinks I don't need a fucking babysitter"

"Yea but if I leave, you'll probably just sneak out before midnight. Which would be a shame since that hot redhead is checking you out" he said

I look where he is and see one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. I mean the guy is fucking _hot_ , he's wearing all black and he has just the right amount of muscles. When he notices me staring back he bites his lip and looks down at his drink.

"You like?" Ethan asks

"Huh?" I ask confused

Ethan laughs "I'll take that as a yes, go flirt with him"

I raise my eyebrow at him as if to say 'really?'

" _Or_ do whatever your version of flirting is" he said shrugging

I down the rest of my beer and make my way over to the redhead. He looks up when I'm right in front of him.

"Hey"

"Hey" he said back quietly

"You don't look like you're the shy type" I said leaning against the wall next to him

"I'm one of those quite till you get to know me guys" he said looking up at me.

And I'm breathless his eyes are a perfect shade of green. His skin is pale almost as pale as mine with a few barely noticeable freckles. And his lips are full and a nice shade of red or maybe it's more of a pink. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

"Weird since _you_ were the one watching _me_ out" I said still checking him out

"I couldn't help it you're really…sexy and…you're kind of beautiful" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Well nobody's ever call me that before. You know you're sexy too right" I said smiling at him

"No, no one's ever told me that before" he said sarcastically

"You got a name smart ass?" I ask smiling

"I'm Ian" he said

"Mickey"

He laughs "really? Why'd your parents name you Mickey?"

"I'm not sure my mom died before I can ask her and I can't ask my dad. He doesn't really have a tolerance for stupid questions" I said without thinking

"Oh! I'm sorry…uh I mean about your mom, when did she die?" he asks

"When I was like sixteen"

We're both quite for a long time.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. So I'm gonna try and steer us back into a normal flirty conversation." He said making me laugh. "You don't come here often do you? I've never seen you here before"

"You come here a lot?" I ask

"My sister drags me here all the time. Well she's not my bl- she's my adopted sister. I'd stay in all day if she let me, but she usually doesn't" he said

"I know how you feel my sister dragged me and my friend and my brothers out tonight. I usually hate coming out especially on holidays like tonight. But my birthday's tomorrow so my sister insisted. Said no one would be in the mood to celebrate tomorrow since everyone's gonna be hungover in the morning." I said realizing that I'm rambling a bit

"I'm ram-"

"Just a little but it's cute. I take it you don't usually talk this much to someone you don't know. I guess it means you like me" he said biting his lip again

"You're really sexy when you do that" I said a little breathless

He bites his lip again and I unconsciously step towards him, closing the space between us.

"Um maybe we should drink or dance or...get another drink" Ian said

"You said get a drink already" I said cupping his cheek and tilting his head towards mine

"Yea b-b-but I-I-I can't let you kiss me we just met and we haven't even talked for that long. And you're still leaning in and I don't want to stop you but I should and, and…"

"And…." I said slipping my arm around his waist

"And…um….let's get another drink" he said grabbing my wrist and breaking the little spell we were under.

He drags me back to the bar and we drink and talk for hours. Ian even convinces me to go out on the dance floor with him. Which means I must _really_ fucking like him, because I don't dance with or for anyone. I'm actually having a good time with him, by the time eleven thirty rolls around we're in the VIP section. Sitting on the overly fluffed couch laughing and playing twenty questions.

"Uh…favorite movie" Ian asks

"Easy 'Under Siege' love Seagal"

"Mine's 'Double Impact' you're turn" he said finishing up his drink

"Who'd win in a fight? Seagal or Van Damme?" I ask

"Is that supposed to be a trick question? You know I have to say Van Damme"

"You are out of your mind. Have you seen that fucking ponytail? It's a powerful ponytail, man. That's bullshit. Segal could totally kick Van Damme's ass."

"Oh, unless-unless...it's double impact Van Damme. Cause that's some Van double Damme!" he said making the both of us laugh. "You're turn"

I grin at him in a way that makes him bite that lip of his "You a top or a bottom?"

He gasps and looks at his hands "top" he said twisting his fingers around. "You?"

"Bottom" I said confidently

"I can't believe you just asked me that" he said

"Hey it took me a long time to be okay with who I am. I try not to hide any more, I mean growing up where I grew up. You'd get the shit kicked outta you just for being gay. Plus being the one to take it in the ass, I probably would've got killed."

"So…how'd you…come out?" he asks

I sigh and rub my eyes "that sad story is definitely a third maybe fourth date discussion" I said

"Is this a date then?" he asks

"It's definitely not, not a date" I said taking a swig of my beer

"Okay I think that's enough alcohol for you" he said reaching over and taking my beer from me. His fingers are a little cold, when he turns back around our faces are inches away.

"Mickey" he said in a warning tone his breath puffing over my face

I smile at him and pull him into my lap before he can protest. I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and pull him into a searing kiss. I moan in satisfaction when his perfect lips come in contact with mine. I run my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance. Which he denies by pulling away.

"Mick" he gasps, I ignore him and start kissing his neck. "Wait Mick I-I have to tell you something…mmm that feels good" he moans. "S-Stop" he said pushing my chest and effectively detaching me from his neck.

He grips both sides of my face and takes a deep breath. "I-I have to tell you something and you might not like me after I tell you" he said.

Then I notice a weird pendant around his neck. I take the pendant and stare at it, I know what it is but I don't want it to be true. Ian is completely still.

"Y-You're a vampire" I said flatly

"I'm still me the same guy you were just attacking" he said laughing weakly. "I-I'm not a bad guy I swear, please tell me you're not a vampire hater. Because I really like you and I know you like me, I mean I didn't even want to talk to you at first because you seemed on the fence with the whole vampire thing. And….and….please say something I hate quite"

I can't help but smile at that "Yea I know what you mean, in my house quite meant someone was dead" I said making him smile.

His smile is one of my favorite things about him, his smile is like fucking contagious or something. Because I start smiling too "what?" I ask

"That just sounds like something my big sister would've said"

I look at him and I still like him, knowing he's a vampire has like no effect on me. Which should be a bad thing but I like him too much to care. Plus I am a little buzzed.

"I don't care" I said tilting his chin up

"What?" he said sounding a little offended

"That you're a vampire"

"Oh…really?" he said surprised

"Na man I…I don't care. I mean you're not gonna eat me or something are you?" I ask

"Well that depends on what you mean. I'm not gonna feed on you…at least right now. But I definitely see myself eating that ass of yours in the future" he said making my cheeks turn as red as his hair.

"Well now that we got that out of the way can we go back to making out? And open your fucking mouth" I said pulling him back down while he laughs.

This time he opens his mouth and letting me in and he taste really good. Completely forgetting we're in a public place I lay him down on the couch, deepen the kiss even more and making him moan. Then I hear a clicking sound, I gasp and lean up a little to look at him, his fangs came out.

"S-Sorry that happens when I'm hungry or well…turned on. Can't control it" he said shyly

I trace one of them with my finger, their nice they kinda make him look even sexier. I don't know why but I press my finger down until a small drop spills into Ian's mouth. Then all of a sudden we're sitting up and I'm sitting next to Ian. He has his hands on my waist keeping some space between us. He's looking at me hard like he's trying to figure something out.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" he asks

"Because I wanted to. I have a habit of doing whatever I want whenever I want" I said honestly

"A…and you want me to feed from you?" he asks

"Not till I saw your fangs" I admit

I hold my still bleeding finger out to him and wait for him to decide what to do. He looks at me asking if it's really okay, I nod and he gently kisses my finger. At least that what it looks like, but I can feel him sucking the blood out of my finger. The feeling goes straight to my cock and I moan a little.

He stops when I moan, he smile's his shy smile and nips his thumb with his fang. Then he rubs his blood on my finger, and pops my finger back into his mouth to clean it off. When I finally get my hand back and look at it, the small wound is healed.

"If we don't slow down we'll have nothing left to do on our first official date" he said smiling a little.

"Yea sorry bout that, I don't seem to have any self-control around you. Not that I have it most of the time anyway" I said making him laugh

"You're scary" he whispers

"Said the fucking vampire to the human" I said making him laugh again

"I just mean you make me-"

"There you are we've been looking all over for you" Mandy said walking up to us with everyone trailing behind her. The blond girl she was dancing with has her arm wrapped around Mandy protectively. Mandy puts a homemade chocolate cake with the numbers 3 and 2 stuck in it.

"Hey u wondered where you wandered off too" the blond girl said looking at Ian "I almost didn't notice you with that huge smile on your face. Aren't you glad I dragged you out tonight? And look at us with a complete set you got the brother I got the sister" she said lightly slapping Mandy's ass

"Nobody wants to see that Karen, how drunk are you?" Ian asks her

"Like I ever count my drinks" Karen said rolling her eyes

"Mickey this is my sister, at least in vampirism, Karen" Ian said quickly introducing us.

"Guy's the count downs starting" Chloe said excitedly

I look at my watch and see she's right, I pull Ian back into my lap while everyone starts counting.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!" everyone in the entire club yells. Then everyone starts kissing. Chloe and Colin kiss, Karen and Mandy even Iggy makes out with some girl he musta just met.

I gently grab Ian by the neck and kiss him. For the first time in a long time I think I'm actually gonna have a good year.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Ian's POV

I lay in bed thinking about last night…about him, Mickey. A huge goofy smile spreads on my face. I've had boyfriends before but I've never felt an instant connection like I did with Mickey last night. And I've never been so attracted to a guy before. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to pin him down and fuck him last night. Especially after he told me he was a bottom.

It was even harder (no pun intended) when he started kissing me. I kinda thought it would be all sloppy and awkward, considering he was a little drunk. But it wasn't, it was…hot, Mickey's definitely a power bottom. I should get up and feed, if I stay here thinking about Mickey. My sheets are gonna be a mess.

I take a cold shower and head to the kitchen. I smell pancakes, bacon, eggs, pastries and a bunch of other breakfast food.

"Hey Sweetie good morning!" Shelia said hugging me

"Morning Sheiles what's with all the food?" I ask

"Karen brought home a friend last night from the club. And she stayed over" she said excitedly

"Really?" I said surprised

"Yup" Shelia said excitedly

I forgot that Karen and Mickey's sister were together last night. But Karen usually doesn't bring anyone home, she must like her. I hear the shower in Karen's room go off and Shelia starts piling a plate full of food. A few minutes later Karen and Mandy waltz out of the room hand in hand.

They're both smiling and happy, really happy. I've never seen Karen look at someone like that before.

"Hi again Shelia" Mandy said taking the plate of food Shelia hands her. Mandy almost looks embarrassed, I guess Shelia must've walked in on them.

"Morning Mandy I didn't know what you liked so I made the basics" Shelia said happily. "Oh and I washed your clothes from last night for you"

"Thanks" Mandy said sitting down and digging in

I take an O blood bag out of the fridge pour it in my glass and heat it up. The girls talk while I make my breakfast. I can't stop thinking about Mickey and how much I want to see him again. Then a thought crosses my mind what if he doesn't like me. I mean he seemed okay with the whole vampire thing, but he was freaked at first plus he _was_ really drunk.

What if he sobers up today and doesn't want me anymore.

"What's wrong honey?" Shelia asks

"It's nothing" I said taking a sip of my breakfast

"He's probably worried about Mickey. You know how he is; he worries about every little thing" Karen said rolling her eyes

"What about Mickey?" Mandy asks sounding a little defensive

"I'm sure he doesn't mind that you're a vampire honey" Shelia said almost like she could read my mind. "You're amazing and any boy worth liking will be able to see that"

"Thanks Sheiles" I said finishing the rest of my drink and washing out the glass

"Your welcome honey, Karen do you want me to heat up a bag for you?" Shelia asks

"Nah we're outta AB, plus I already ate" she said kissing Mandy on the cheek

Mandy's face turned a barely noticeable shade of pink, that's when I notice the two small wounds on her neck and another on her shoulder. When Mandy saw me staring at her shoulder she recovered it. Shelia and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Karen you didn't" Shelia said looking worried

"Things got a little heated last night and I had a bite…then I had another this morning. So what?" she said shrugging

"Honey you know you can't–"

"But I did and I didn't hurt her" she said looking affectionately at Mandy

"And that was just luck! What if–"

"You know Karen told me about her problem. _I'm_ the one who made her drink from me, I wanted her to. It was _my_ choice I trusted her and I wanted her to do it. So lay off her" Mandy said defensively

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Mandy but…" Shelia doesn't finish she just gives Karen a 'we'll talk about this later' look

"Fuck I'm gonna be late for work" Mandy said dropping her fork and getting up

"Where do you have to go I'll drop you" Karen asks following her

"I thought you guys couldn't go out in the sun" Mandy said

"Well not without protection, don't worry I'll be careful" Karen said kissing her

After about ten minutes Mandy comes back out fully clothed, with Karen trailing behind her. Karen yells a quick goodbye before they disappear out the door. A few seconds later Mandy comes back and writes a number on my arm with a marker.

"Uh what–"

"It's my brother's number, wasn't sure if he gave it to you last night" she explains before running back out the door.

"Thanks" I call after her

As soon as their gone Shelia starts cleaning up. I can tell she's pissed at Karen, and I don't blame her. I mean Karen isn't so good at drinking from humans. Fresh human blood straight from the vain is beyond delicious, and some vampires have a problem with stopping. It's just a little flaw that some vampires like Karen have.

They can't stop once they've started, Karen hasn't had fresh blood in a decade. At least as far as we know. I mean I can't count the amount of times we've had to leave some where because of her feeding. I just hope for Mandy's sake she really can handle it this time.

"Don't you worry about Karen I'll take care of her. You just think about where you're gonna have your first date with this boy" Shelia said

"Well I was thinking about bringing him here tonight" I admit

"Well I'm sure Karen and I can find somewhere else to be" Shelia said smiling at me

* * *

Mickey's POV

When I wake up my head is throbbing and I'm not in my bed. I'm on the couch, I groan and sit up slowly.

"I feel like shit" I mumble holding my head

"You look like shit" my Aunt Iris said with her light Ukraine accent

"Thanks" I said heading to the bathroom

I brush my teeth and take a quick shower. While I'm getting dressed I notice a bruise on my neck. I look closer and realize that it's a hickey. That's when I remember Ian, I can't help the small smile. Last night was fuckinggreat and…I'm an idiot, I didn't get his number.

"Shit!" I said looking at the time I'm gonna be late for work

I take a quick shower and get dressed when I get to the living room Iggy is passed out on the couch with some naked girl on top of him.

"At least Colin has the decency to keep it in his room" Aunt Iris said handing me a plate of scrambled eggs with tomato in them and some whole wheat toast with honey.

"Yea, well Colin and Chloe are practically married" I said sitting down

She shrugs and starts making more plates of her hangover curing breakfast.

"So you met someone last night" she said

"Uh yea how'd you-"

"Did you really get that drunk that you don't remember how you all got home?" she said shaking her head

I try to think back to last night I vaguely remember drinking a little more after midnight. Then I don't remember anything other than Ian and…

"Ian brought us home?" I ask a little surprised

"Yup it was dam decent of him too" Iggy said heading towards the bathroom

"Good thing he's a vampire because he had to carry pretty much all of you to the door" she said clearly pissed

"He's a nice guy Iris" I said rolling my eyes at her

"He's a monster!" she said getting up set

"You might wanna change your tone with all that vamp hate Iris. Considering the chick Mandy went home with last night was also a vampire" Iggy said getting his own plate

"WHAT! You let your little sister go home with a VAMPIRE! Are you CRAZY!" she yelled giving me an even bigger headache

"Karen seemed fin to me" Iggy said shrugging

Iris was about to go into full freak out mode until we heard the front door unlock and Mandy came rushing in. Looking all flushed and sweaty.

"What'd you do run back home?" Iggy asks laughing

"No I have a shift at the diner this morning and I'm gonna be late" she said about to go to her room to change

"Are you alright?" Iris said grabbing Mandy

Iris starts giving her the full once over and gasps when she sees Mandy's neck.

"You didn't!" Iris said

"Geez what the big fucking deal? First Karen's mom now you" Mandy said making a break for her room. She comes back out in four minutes fully dressed for work. Her best time yet.

"Shit Mandy you already met her mom?" Iggy said surprised

"They all live together" she said shrugging

"What's with all the yelling?" Colin said walking into the kitchen with Chloe training behind him

"Your sister let a vampire feed from her!" Iris yells

"Shit Mandy why didn't you cover that shit up before coming home?" Colin asks rubbing his eyes

"I forgot" she said heading out the door

"Fine ignore me if you want but those monsters will bring us nothing but trouble!" Iris said storming off to her room and slamming the door.

Chloe makes the rest of the plates and turns off the stove so the food doesn't burn. Mandy rolls her eyes and slams the door on her way out.

"Well that's just great, you know she's going to be in there all day and-"

"And I gotta get to work" I said cutting Colin off

I storm out of the house my good mood high from last night completely gone. Well this is turning out to be a great fucking day.


End file.
